


Movie Night

by BeautifulSolo



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: BaekMin, Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Some Swearing, it's kinda naughty content but not really explicit, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSolo/pseuds/BeautifulSolo
Summary: With the apartment to themselves, Minhyun and Dongho decide to kill some time by watching a movie.(They don't watch the movie.)





	Movie Night

“Dongho? Minhyunnie? We’re heading out - want to come along? We’re gonna go see that new movie. You know. The one with that one guy.”

“The guy from the dishwasher commercials.”

“Yeah, him!”

 

“The wedding one?” At Dongho’s voice, Minhyun glanced up from his phone. Minki, Jonghyun and Aron were hovering by the apartment door, all wrapped up and ready to go outside. Dongho, still in his pyjamas, sank back a little further into the beanbag he was occupying on the floor. “No thanks. I had to watch that one with my mom last week. Not a fan.”

“Minhyun?” Aron questioned from nearest the door. For a moment, Minhyun’s heart panged a little bit as Aron  _ clearly _ didn’t want to be third-wheeling for Jonghyun and Minki by himself. Again. But Minhyun wasn’t really feeling rom-coms today, and it wasn’t like Aron wasn’t used to being third wheel, anyway.

That, and it might be nice to just hang out with Dongho for a while.

“I’ll pass.”

 

“Alrighty,” Minki adjusted his scarf, leaning into Jonghyun’s side, “we’re getting dinner first, so you guys are gonna have to get something yourselves.”

“Cool.”

“Gotcha.”

 

The door closed, and that was how Minhyun ended up alone with Dongho for the evening.

  
  


It was pretty quiet. Dongho was messing with something on his phone, earbuds in and notebooks strewn across the floor around him. He was probably working on a song, and wouldn’t want to be disturbed, so Minhyun set about catching up on laundry instead. Five boys in one apartment could be disastrous at the best of times, and while most of their clothes ended up in a strange sort of communal floordrobe that they wore whatever they could find from (that fitted. as if Dongho was going to fit into any of Minki’s pants) ((not with those thighs)) (((Minhyun needed to think about something other than those thighs, immediately))) wait where was that train of thought going again? Minhyun couldn’t remember.

 

Ah, clothes. Yes. Despite the communal floordrobe, some things did have to be washed in specific ways, and be returned to specific rooms. Nobody was going to be wearing the Lady Gaga sequined concert tank with the oversized armholes except Minki, and Jonghyun was very protective of that one ugly hoodie with the worn-out elbows that Minhyun had been trying to get him to throw out for at least three years. It was a time-consuming job, but someone had to do it, and like most cleaning jobs, it was Minhyun who tended to do it.

It was peaceful. Sorting clothes and zoning out to the hum of the washing machine. So peaceful, that when Minhyun was folding a pile of t shirts emblazoned with the names of American cities that none of them had ever been to, the sound of his own stomach rumbling startled him into falling backwards against the washing machine. Ouch.

 

“You okay?” Dongho called from another room when the clattering died down ( _ note to self - do not put stuff on top of the washing machine _ ) and Minhyun wasn’t sure whether he wanted to say yes or no. His stomach growled again.

“Uh, yeah!” The last thing he needed was Dongho coming in to rescue him. He’d either be a knight in shining armour and scoop Minhyun off the laundry room floor and into his arms, which Minhyun wasn’t quite emotionally ready for, or he’d laugh at Minhyun and haul him up by the hands, cooing over him like he was an incompetent child. Which Minhyun also wasn’t ready for. Minhyun wasn’t emotionally ready for many things involving Dongho. “I’m just thinking about dinner?”

“Yeah?” They didn’t need to yell, honestly, but why not.

“I might just throw something together with whatever’s in the kitchen? Do you want an actual recognisable recipe or is random crap fine with you?”

A pause for a while.

“Your finest  _ randome crappe _ , please, chef!”

 

So, Minhyun made his way to the kitchen to cobble together something potentially edible. They had a few interesting things lying around - with a standard base of noodles and a mild soup stock, the rest could just be thrown in with very little effort. Just chopping, washing, and slicing off any of the weird looking bits of vegetables that had been in the fridge for too long.

_ I’m a domestic god _ , Minhyun mused, spooning rice out of the rice cooker and into bowls. One normal rice bowl, one cereal bowl. Dongho was always a big eater.

 

Phone and earbuds jammed haphazardly into the pocket of his sweats, Dongho entered the kitchen just as Minhyun dug some rice seasoning out from the back of one of the cupboards. There wasn’t even supposed to be anything edible in there. That was the pan cupboard. Why did they have to live like savages. “Oh! Uh, sorry, I hadn’t realised you already started cooking or I would have helped…”

If it were Minki, maybe, Minhyun wouldn’t have believed that coy act for a second. But Dongho could be pretty sweet, and probably really did want to help, so Minhyun just pulled out a chair for him instead (but not the nice chair. Only one chair in that godforsaken apartment wasn’t broken and Minhyun had reserved it already. He deserved it.) “No problem. It tasted alright when I was putting it together, so hopefully nothing’s gone wrong in the last five minutes.”

Dongho grinned. “Cool. I’ll uh, do the dishes then. But first we eat.”

 

It was nice. And actually pretty cosy. They ate their strange frankenfood and listened to the song Dongho had been working on. It was still in its skeleton stage, but even through the tinny speakers of Dongho’s phone, it sounded quite good.

“I have a chorus down, but the verses don’t want to agree with me,” Dongho furrowed his brow a little as they played through the track again. “So uh, no lyrics for now. I had some trouble with the melody around here, though. Does it sound okay to you?”

Minhyun thought it sounded great. “You’re really good at this,” he smiled, stirring the seasoning a little further into his rice. “Really. You could produce your own stuff one day, I bet.”

Dongho didn’t have an answer for him, and seemed overly focused on his meal from that point on until the bowls had been emptied and Dongho was wordlessly piling them all into the sink.

 

Minhyun just watched Dongho as he did the dishes. He watched Dongho’s hands, watched his arms, letting his gaze drop off somewhere around the elbows and rest at Dongho’s waist instead. It was nice, he thought, just having the apartment to themselves. Just him and Dongho, getting on with their evening. It was really, really nice. He could get used to this.

_ You’re slipping into domestic fantasies again _ . A voice in the back of Minhyun’s head scolded as he realised he’d been staring at Dongho for far too long. Dongho hadn’t even done anything in particular, aside from moving dishes from sink to drying rack methodically. Minhyun hadn’t even noticed the little  _ clink _ sounds as Dongho placed the crockery on the rack a little more forcefully than Minhyun would have done.  _ Do something before you start thinking about that one fantasy where you have a puppy and an actual living, thriving houseplant. _

 

Minhyun didn’t usually know what to do in any given situation and this one was no different. Eyes still trained on Dongho’s waist, he found himself standing up and crossing the kitchen before he could even think.

He slipped his arms around Dongho’s middle from behind, grinning a little bit when the other boy tensed in his hold and almost dropped the bottle of dish soap into the sink. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Dongho relaxed, but kept on washing the dishes. There were a few things left in the sink from before the other three had gone out, and he was washing those, too. Minhyun hated how that fact made his heart flutter. “Need something?”

“Just thinking how you’re a domestic god right now.”  _ Refuge in audacity _ , he told himself firmly.  _ He’ll never believe you _ .

Dongho snorted. “Should I get that apron Minki gave Aron for his birthday? Complete the image?”

_ No _ . That apron had the likeness of a mostly naked woman on it. “Nah, this is good.”

They were quiet for a while, Dongho not resisting Minhyun’s embrace but not really responding much to it either. It was a short while, but enough for Minhyun to start having some second thoughts.

“Hey.” Oh, time to stop thinking. “You want help with the laundry, too? Or…?”

It was Minhyun’s turn to laugh, this time. “Oh, I don’t think my heart could take it.”  _ If Dongho knew how true that was.  _ “I’ll handle that. Laundry folding requires a particularly delicate touch.”

“Like washing dishes?”   
“You know all our kitchenware is plastic because we broke the china stuff so much.”

 

Minhyun stayed like that for a little bit longer, until Dongho decided to try and swipe bubbles onto his face, after which he gracefully took his cue to leave. Dongho just poked his tongue out at Minhyun as he left, but the last thing Minhyun saw before heading back to the laundry room was an expression of pure regret as some of the bubbles ended up in Dongho’s mouth.

Sweet (or bitter, Minhyun wasn’t about to chug soap to find out) karma.

 

**~*~**

 

“Yo, Minhyun!” From somewhere across the apartment this time. “What do you say to having our own movie night?”

Minhyun paused, and quickly surveyed the laundry room. All that was left now was the pile of mixed up underwear at his feet. Ugh. His  _ least _ favourite part of doing laundry. What was worse is that his roommates didn’t seem to believe in the sanctity of underwear and didn’t care what they grabbed, as long as it was clean. Minhyun hid his own, but was almost certain that Aron was stealing them. Aron would, because Aron bought cheap garbage boxers while Minhyun actually bothered to buy  _ nice _ ones that would  _ last _ . Except they wouldn’t if people kept  _ stealing them _ .

He paused again, and realised that he was standing here in the laundry room, frowning at a pile of boxer shorts that couldn’t even frown back.

Maybe he did need a break.

“Give me a sec, I’ll be right there.” Giving the pile a little kick, just to show it who the boss was, Minhyun headed back out into the apartment, figuring Dongho would be somewhere near the TV. He wasn’t there, but the TV was on and Minhyun decided to just take a seat on the couch and wait.

 

After a while, Dongho emerged from somewhere in the direction of his own room, smiling widely. Despite the entire couch being empty, he chose to flop down next to Minhyun - before quickly revealing the reason why.

“Oh!” Minhyun heard the bag of chocolate before he saw it, plastic rustling in Dongho’s hands as he placed it between them. “Naughty.”

“Pfft, as if the guys didn’t get dessert while they were out.” It was true. They probably did get dessert, and Minki would have taken fifty photos to go on instagram. Maybe chocolate was a good idea after all. “Anyways, the weird low-budget sci-fi channel has some robot thing coming on, if you wanna-”

_ “Yes robots _ .”

“It’s gonna suck-”   
_ “Even better _ .”

Grinning, Dongho flipped through the channels before finding the right one, making himself comfy beside Minhyun. As an afterthought, he reached down to pick up a slipper  _ (god dammit Jonghyun why don’t you ever put those away _ ) from the floor, and without warning, hurled it towards the lightswitch.

Before Minhyun could say anything, the slipper struck the switch, and the room was plunged into darkness.

“Woo!” Dongho high-fived himself, while Minhyun just rolled his eyes. He nestled into the couch - time to get comfortable, and get first dibs on the chocolate. Dongho had magically procured a bag of the nice caramel ones.

 

‘Sharing bags’ of chocolate were never really made for sharing. Minhyun could have eaten five of the things, alone, by the time the opening credits were done rolling. He and Dongho made short work of the little bag, smirking a little to themselves whenever their hands bumped reaching for the bag.

The movie was pretty bad, like Dongho had predicted. The actors weren’t great, the special effects were cringey, and Minhyun probably could have written better dialogue, and they’d figured all of this out within the first half an hour. But it was fun, anyway, the two of them snickering through mouthfuls of caramel chocolate.

Eventually, though, the chocolates ran out, and the rustling every time he or Dongho moved was starting to drive Minhyun quite mad. As if noticing Minhyun’s discomfort, Dongho tossed the bag on the floor.

Then, Minhyun realised, came the question of what to do with his hands now.

He kept his hands hovering awkwardly above his lap for a while, unable to get comfortable. Dongho, however, had a different plan, and after a few tense moments, placed one hand lightly onto Minhyun’s thigh.

 

Oh.

Was it.

Suddenly rather warm?

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Minhyun kept his eyes trained firmly on the screen, concentrating as hard as he could on the shitty dialogue and tangled plot threads and costumes that looked like cardboard and spray paint. Dongho’s hand stayed there, right there on Minhyun’s thigh like it belonged there.

Dongho was still relaxed in his seat, Minhyun pressed close to his side. But neither of them spoke. Minhyun wasn’t sure if he dared to. He kept watching, nodding along as the leader of the robot army gave a grandiose speech about...about something that Minhyun didn’t quite catch because Dongho’s hand had begun to  _ move. _

Gentle movements, back and forth, stroking across a perfectly safe part of Minhyun’s thigh that was somehow ridiculously embarrassing anyway. Minhyun couldn’t help but tense up.

 

The movements stopped, and beside him, Dongho stilled. Ever so slowly, he began to lift his hand away. Gingerly, uncertainly.

Without thinking, Minhyun rested his own hand on top of Dongho’s, pressing down ever so slightly. Reassuring, perhaps. Minhyun’s mind was pretty much blank at this point, so he could only hope that Dongho would get the message. Minhyun didn’t even know what the message was, but he still hoped Dongho would get it.

 

Dongho’s hand relaxed, fingers splayed out over Minhyun’s thigh again, and in the corner of his eye Minhyun could have sworn he saw Dongho’s shoulders relax, too. Back and forth, a little more firmly now. Minhyun felt a lump forming in his throat.

 

With a deep breath, he wormed his arm around Dongho’s, to bring his hand to rest just above Dongho’s knee.

 

The room was definitely getting warm.

 

Dongho’s thigh was solid, strong under Minhyun’s touch, and he couldn’t help but chance a few tiny movements of his own. It was weird, it was  _ so _ weird, but it felt right, somehow. Minhyun swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing as Dongho’s hand gave a gentle squeeze. There were no words, no  _ is this okay _ or  _ is this too weird,  _ just this, just slow touches falling steadily into a pace they were comfortable with. Minhyun kept watching the TV, trying to remember where the plot had even been going. Had there even been a plot at all? He took a chance, fanning out his fingers and moving his hand over Dongho’s thigh a little more boldly, pushing a little with his palm. It was all Minhyun could do to bite his lip, hold back any...untoward sounds, as Dongho did the same in return.

 

_ Oh _ . This was dangerous.The movie had introduced a character at some point that Minhyun didn’t recognise. Minhyun didn’t  _ care _ anymore. Dongho had gotten more certain, more sure, and while his fingertips stopped short of ever touching Minhyun’s...of ever  _ touching Minhyun _ , it was more than enough. Frankly, it may have been a little too much.

 

A breathy  _ hah _ , cut short from beside him, served as an all too real reminder that Minhyun wasn’t the only one out of his depth (as well as sending the room temperature skyrocketing.) In a moment of either boldness or madness, Minhyun daringly dipped his fingers a little further in between Dongho’s legs, fingertips trailing up his inner thigh in a way that he  _ hoped _ felt good.

The choked off gasp dragged from Dongho’s throat by such a simple action had shivers coursing up Minhyun’s spine. He teased a little higher, but not too far, cheeks burning at even the thought of moving up that little bit more and touching Dongho where he knew the other boy had never been touched. The temptation was overwhelming. The sudden realisation that his sweatpants felt several sizes too small was overwhelming. He dared to glance down, away from the screen, and felt a tiny  _ oh _ pass his lips when he realised Dongho had spread his legs just a little bit to accommodate him. Oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

He chanced a look at Dongho’s face, just as Dongho did the same, and Minhyun’s breath caught in his throat.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Dongho’s wide-eyed expression shifted in an instant. He bit his lip, eyes lidded, and despite Minhyun’s heart rabbiting in his chest, he knew his own expression was surely matching Dongho’s. He could feel it, lids suddenly heavy and his cheeks ablaze. Minhyun’s gaze flicked from Dongho’s eyes to his lips, down to his throat as the other boy visibly, audibly swallowed. He kept his hand moving, fingertips tracing tiny circles on the inside of Dongho’s thigh with a gentle pressure.

 

Dongho’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Minhyun didn’t think he’d seen anything so mesmerising in his life.

 

He wasn’t sure who leaned in first. Maybe it was Dongho, maybe it was himself, maybe it was both of them and they met in the middle, but somehow or other the distance between the two boys was gone, and Minhyun let his eyes close as their lips met.

 

The only thought running through Minhyun’s mind in that moment was  _ why had it taken so long to do this?  _ Slow. Careful. Maybe not words that  _ everyone _ would choose to describe Dongho, but Minhyun knew better. Their hands had stilled, but the pressure of Dongho’s palm pressing into Minhyun’s leg kept him grounded while his head spun, just a bit. With his free hand, Dongho reached over Minhyun’s lap to take hold of his thigh, and were his lips not quite so occupied, Minhyun would have asked him  _ why, exactly? _ But he was occupied. Very occupied. It wasn’t like Dongho was gonna kiss himself, and the feeling of his lips against Minhyun’s was  _ amazing _ .

 

A tug, Dongho’s hand pulling Minhyun’s leg towards him a little. Twice. It took until the third time for Minhyun to gradually catch the hint.  _ He wanted him to move over _ .

And Minhyun did. Moving with Dongho’s will, he allowed himself to be pulled into the other boy’s lap, straddling his hips.

 

_ Ah _ . Minhyun wasn’t sure if he thought that or if it escaped from his lips. Dongho was stronger than he was - that was a fact. But he’d never really thought about it before now. Not before Dongho’s hands resting on his hips, holding on firmly the way they were right now. Dongho was a gentle guy, but he was still strong. He could pick Minhyun up, move him around, hold onto him tightly. Minhyun found that he actually...actually kind of liked that.

He pressed his forehead against Dongho’s with a little sigh, bringing his own hands to rest on either side of the other boy’s face. They  _ could _ stop right here. They could stop right now, and never speak of it again. But Minhyun couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. Like a drug, after one taste he was already addicted to how Dongho felt. How Dongho made him feel. The shivers up his spine, the sweeping touches as Dongho ran his hands over Minhyun’s waist and hips. The feeling of light stubble that made it undeniably Dongho under his hands, or brushing against his own face as Minhyun leaned down to seal their lips together again, more firmly.

 

It was like he was turning to mush inside.

 

Something about all of this, about Dongho holding him tightly and kissing him -  _ kissing  _ him - set a fire burning deep inside Minhyun. Sparks of confidence dared to leap out, make him do impulsive things like swiping his tongue over Dongho’s bottom lip. Almost like he was waiting for it, Dongho parted his lips with a soft hum, pulling Minhyun closer. Honestly, touching tongues wasn’t exactly something Minhyun thought of as  _ sexy _ , but as he slipped his against Dongho’s with a shudder coursing through him, he was kind of starting to see the appeal.

 

And honestly, the appeal was all Dongho.

 

Dongho continued to run his hands down over Minhyun’s waist, down to his hips and thighs as they kissed. Each time his palms passed Minhyun’s hipbones he would press a little harder, a little more pressure, and Minhyun wondered with a flush if the other boy was trying to pull his sweats down or something.

No...if Dongho wanted to do that there was absolutely nothing stopping him from hooking his thumbs into Minhyun’s waistband and doing exactly that.  _ Minhyun _ certainly wouldn’t be stopping him, no way.

 

Dongho did it again, dragging a little bit over Minhyun’s hips, as if trying to move him downwards into his lap.

_ Oh _ . Minhyun was still hovering awkwardly above Dongho, wasn’t he? Knees either side of Dongho’s hips and just barely enough space between them for Minhyun to keep his cool. He pursed his lips a little anxiously, but it didn’t last long as Dongho kissed him again and again, hands running downwards until his fingertips brushed the backs of Minhyun’s knees.

 

It wasn’t long before Minhyun gave in. He couldn’t really deny Dongho that little bit more contact - except that little bit more contact suddenly felt like an  _ awful lot more _ when Minhyun allowed himself to be guided down into Dongho’s lap and their hips pressed flush together and  _ oh _ , Dongho was apparently just as into it as Minhyun was.

 

“H- ah…”

Minhyun silenced Dongho with another kiss before he went insane.

 

Minhyun lost himself after that. Dongho tipped his head to the side to kiss him more deeply and from that moment Minhyun stopped thinking entirely, chasing that pleasurable feeling that stirred in the pit of his stomach and just barely registering the gasps and murmurs that may have been Dongho’s or maybe even his own. He let his hands drop to Dongho’s shoulders, tracing teasing patterns lightly over the nape of his neck and delighted in how it made the other boy shift against him.  _ God _ . He’d never done anything like this with anyone before.

 

Slick lips on lips. The movie had definitely ended by now, but Minhyun wasn’t thinking about it. He wasn’t thinking at all.

 

Well, maybe a fleeting thought about potentially dropping his hands a little further. Maybe a lot further. To touch Dongho where Minhyun himself was practically  _ aching _ to be touched and maybe speed the process on a little faster because he couldn’t really take much more of this.

 

He didn’t have to, as Dongho seemingly read his mind and with a firm hold on Minhyun’s waist, rolled his hips upwards experimentally.

 

_ Fuck.  _ It was like the room burst into flames around them.

 

Minhyun tried to say something like  _ again _ that just came out as a breathy, slurred mess against Dongho’s mouth, but he seemed to understand anyway. The friction could only be described as  _ delicious _ and Minhyun thought he might just die if he didn’t get more of it, immediately.

 

Dongho was more than happy to oblige, and what Minhyun expected was supposed to be a string of curses was swallowed by another kiss.

 

They fell into a steady rhythm, kisses growing sloppier and more hurried while Dongho’s hands slipped under Minhyun’s shirt, fingertips running over bare skin and leaving what felt like fiery trails in their wake. It was better than any of Minhyun’s fantasies - and he’d had a lot of them to compare to. He knew this feeling - coiling in his lower abdomen like a tight spring and ready to snap at any moment.

 

He planted messy kisses down Dongho’s neck before resting his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder, mouthing uselessly at the skin. He needed this so badly. He needed Dongho so badly.

 

“Nn..h-ahh…” Was the intelligent sound that left Minhyun’s mouth, his thighs quivering. He was ready to burst and it was all he could do to keep holding on to Dongho and let it happen.

 

And it did happen. When that tension coiling inside Minhyun finally snapped, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in the crook of Dongho’s neck. If he were thinking coherently, maybe he would have been a little embarrassed that it was over so quickly. He wasn’t, though - and his only concern at the time was locking lips with Dongho again, who still had a ways to go.

 

Overheated and overstimulated, Minhyun cupped Dongho’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply, moving with him and muffling all the pleasured  _ mmm _ s that threatened to turn into  _ Minhyun _ s.

 

Dongho caught up a moment later, an incoherent moan ripped unbidden from his throat and stoking the last of the embers that still burned within Minhyun. Dongho’s voice was always gorgeous, but it was especially gorgeous now.

 

Minhyun was going to tell him just that, but only had the strength to kiss him. Over and over and over. His mouth kind of hurt, and Dongho shifting against him was both nice and  _ awful  _ when he was so sensitive, but it was worth it.

 

The room began to cool around them, like Minhyun could practically feel each degree that it dropped. Voices from the TV began to register in his ears. But still, Dongho’s hands running over his skin was the most important thing. Dongho’s lips on Minhyun’s lips, soft and slow.

 

He pressed his forehead against Dongho’s with a deep sigh. It was so good. Fuck.

 

“...Whoops. Missed the movie.”

 

Dammit Dongho.

 

**~*~**

 

Admittedly, once things had calmed down a bit, Minhyun felt kind of gross, and he knew Dongho did too. Not about what had  _ happened  _ \- on their way out of the living room, TV switched off and candy bag left on the floor for someone else to deal with, Dongho had an arm slipped around Minhyun’s waist, thumbing a little bit under the waist of his boxers. Now was  _ not _ the time for No Homo.

 

No, they felt gross for different reasons.

 

“I still gotta throw a pile of underwear in the wash,” Minhyun mumbled, leaning into Dongho’s side. They’d paused in the hallway, realising they had no particular destination in mind. “We can just. Chuck some more in there.”

Dongho laughed. “Nice. Always looking out for us, Minhyunnie.”

“I just want to get out of these boxers.” He could practically hear Dongho’s eyebrows dancing before he even finished speaking, and smacked his arm weakly. “You’re dumb. I need a nap.” They made for the laundry room.

 

Using some bizarre maneuver that wouldn’t look out of place in an Olympic gymnastics routine, Dongho wriggled out of his underwear without removing his sweatpants, and cheerfully tossed it into the washing machine.

Suddenly shy, Minhyun shooed him away.

“Hm?”

“I’m...gonna start the laundry going before having that nap.”

 

There was a moment of silence, before Dongho broke into a smile.

“Alrighty.”

 

Once the washer was full, Minhyun practically punched the controls to set it going and hurried to his room to dive onto his bed.

He was exhausted. And satisfied. And mildly confused. But mostly exhausted.

 

Sleep.

  
  
  


_ “...oh yeah, Minhyun took a nap. I’ll let him know you guys are back.” _

Minhyun’s bedroom door opened, then closed. He knew who it would be without even opening his eyes.

 

A weight at the end of the bed, before moving up to hover directly over Minhyun. He opened his eyes and was met with a brilliant smile.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Dongho was beaming, but kept his voice low. “The guys are back.”

“M-hm.” He was too tired to really reply, but had it in him to reach up and loop his arms around Dongho’s neck. “Nice.”

Dongho leaned down, their faces close together. “Having a good nap?”

 

Their lips met. Slow and gentle.

 

“This is better.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“ _ You’re _ embarrassing.”

 

Minhyun would never admit it, but having Dongho above him like this was pretty damn nice. Another kiss.

 

“We should have another movie night sometime. Maybe actually watch a movie.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe.”

 

(Minhyun had much more fun things in mind than watching movies. And from the cheeky glint in Dongho’s eyes, so did he.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this in my life but apparently Baekmin Make Out On The Couch is not as popular as a concept as I hoped it would be so I had to do it myself sorry
> 
> ((also this can be any AU you want or ~canon~ tbh as long as they live together))


End file.
